The curly haired boy who stole her heart
by oncer4life11
Summary: A Emma is raised in the enchanted forest story. Emma meets a adorable little boy named Roland, taking him in as her own. More info inside.


**All right guys this is a random thing that came to my mind, not sure where it will go. So I saw a behind the scenes picture (keep in mind I've seen it numerous time, the picture used for the cover image of the story) and it made me think. What if Emma grew up in the EF, and she brings a little boy into her home.**

 **So basically like I said this is based off the idea Emma was raised in the Enchanted Forest. She still had Henry, and kept him. Regina and Snow are now friends, and she is like a grandma to Emma and Henry. The Roland in this isn't Robins son Roland, it just same name and looks like him.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

 _The curly haired boy who stole her heart_

Emma, the princess of the White kingdom, was not the typical princess. In fact her whole family was not typical royals. Her parents married for love, not because they were betrothed to each other, but met and loved the other. They were tough but fair rulers, they were kind to all classes and people, kids especially. It was no secret the couples love of children; including Emma, they had five themselves. But again Emma, wasn't typical, she broke the rules. Including having a child, not married, she never even told who the father was. When asked she simply said "it didn't matter, he's dead anyway." But the family gained the amazing addition that is Henry, who is now seven. With Henry, Emma was no longer eligible for the thrown, but her parents, unlike most in the situation, David and Snow didn't disown her, and she still helped with things.

Today Emma was assigned to one of those tasks. She, with Henry in tow, was visiting the kingdoms home for boy's orphanage. It was one of her mother's special projects. Getting homes for boy and girl orphans, instead of the shacks they were in before. They were in a carriage going to the home; Henry sits across from her watching as the scenery going by. "Are you going to play with the boy's kid?" Emma asks gently getting his attention.

Henry looks at her "Yeah" he says with a smile. "I like playing with them, they're the only kids that actually play with me to play, and it doesn't matter who I am."

Emma gives him a sad smile "I know its tough kid, they like when you come, you know?"

Henry nods "Their cool, I feel bad they have no family."

"That's why grandma worked so hard to make the home for them" Emma reminds him.

It's not long after that the carriage pulls up in front of the home. Emma gets out first, helping her son down after. She smiles as she sees a bunch of the boys running around outside playing. She was a bit nervous; she had never down one of these visits alone before.

The woman who Emma recognizes as the one who runs the home, walks out to her "Princess" she says with a bow.

"Please Miss Wendy… just Emma is fine" Emma says kindly.

Wendy nods "Of course Emma, thank you for coming. We got word your mother, could not make it today?"

"Yes, my youngest sister fell ill this morning. My mother, no matter what, always insisted on taking care of us kids when we were sick."

"Please give Princess Ava our best then" Wendy says.

"I will, thank you" Emma says as they walk Henry right beside her. She turns and squats down to Henry "are you okay out here, while I go inside and talk?"

Henry nods "Yeah, mom. I'm good."

Emma kisses his head, then she and Wendy head inside to talk. They head inside, Wendy asking about getting a bit more funding, to get ready for the upcoming winter, needing blankets and warmer clothes. As they leave the room, Emma looks out the window, watching as her son plays with a younger boy, he looked to be the youngest there.

"Who's that miss Wendy, playing with Henry?" Emma asks.

Wendy smiles "That is Roland. He is our current youngest, he is a sweetheart, very kind and generous."

"Is he new, I don't remember seeing him before?" Emma asks as she continues to watch Henry and Roland.

"No, he… he tends to play by himself off from the others. He must really like the prince."

Emma smiles "He is special." Emma then goes on back outside finding Henry and Roland off to the side playing with a small wooden ship. "Hey you two" she says softly.

Henry looks at Roland "This is my mom, Roland."

"Hi sweetie" Emma says sweetly.

"Hi Henry's mommy" Roland says with a smile.

Emma is charmed right away by his smile "You can call me Emma, buddy."

"Hi Emma" Roland says.

"Whatcha two playing?" Emma asks.

"It's a ship" Roland says holding it out to her.

Emma gently takes the wooden ship from him "That is very nice Roland, where did you get this?"

"My daddy gave it to me before he left me here" Roland says, with a sadness in his eyes that makes Emma's heart melt.

Emma tries to give a reassuring smile "When was that sweetie?"

"After I turned three and now I'm five" Roland says holding up his whole hand.

"Wow, you're such a big, brave boy" Emma says, truly meaning it.

Roland blushes "Thank you Emma."

Wendy approaches, calling for all the boys to come in for lunch, having to clean up first. Emma and Henry are invited to join but Emma declines, but does ask if Henry can clean up.

"Wendy?" Emma calls before the woman can get inside.

"Yes Emma?" Wendy asks.

"Um… how, what is the process to take in one of the boys?"

"Roland?" Wendy asks knowingly. Emma nods. Wendy sighs "I… no one's ever taken a boy, since I started running this place. The only people seen fit are royals. And most have no interest, since their not blood, and not seen as heirs."

Emma shakes her head sadly, then bites her lip "So… if I wanted to, I could adopt him?"

Wendy nods "Yes. Seeing him that happy, I know it will work well."

Emma waits for the boys, and not much to her surprise Roland and Henry walk out hand and hand. "Hey guys, can I talk to you?" she asks.

Henry looks at Emma confused, but little Roland takes her hand and they move to another room. Emma squats down taking Roland's hands into her own. "How would you like to come live with us Roland?"

"You and Henry? Roland asks.

Emma nods "Yeah sweetie" she says rubbing his knuckles with her thumbs. "And we would live with my family also. But you would be my son and Henry's brother. What do think about that?" Emma asks gently.

"He's going to be my brother?" Henry asks.

Emma looks at Henry "Would you be okay with that buddy?"

Henry nods "Yeah, I want a brother."

Emma chuckles "I know bud" then she looks at Roland "So… what do say Roland, would you like to be in our little family?"

Roland looks between the two, then nods "Yes, I want you to be my mama and brother."

Emma pulls him into a hug, which he wraps his little arms around her back, "Ok sweetie, I would love to be your mama."

Roland smiles "Really?"

Emma pulls away, and lovingly smooths at his dark curls "Yeah, I would. I wouldn't be asking if I didn't."

Roland nods, in understanding.

Henry puts a hand on Roland's shoulder "She's a great mom Roland, you're going to love her."

On the ride back to the castle, Emma has the carriage stop at the market. Emma picking up books, toys, even stuffed toys for the young boy. Due to how he grew up, he had a hard time accepting all that Emma was offering him. But Emma manages to get him to choose a few things. She knew they would have to have a bed and clothing brought for Roland, for now, he would share a bed with Henry, they still had some of Henry's old clothes that should fit him.

Roland was sitting with Henry across from Emma, which made her smiles, the two year age gap didn't seem to matter to them, they were buddy's. "Do you like your stuff Roland?" she asks.

Roland nods "They are very nice Emma, thank you. I especially like my doggie."

"Mom got me one like it when I was little too" Henry shares.

"We have same doggie?" Roland asks with a smile.

"Close, yours is light brown and cream. Mine is tan and light brown, I call him scraps" Henry says.

Roland bit his lip "I will call mine… lucky."

"That's a great name Roland" Emma says.

Roland blushes at the praise. He watches out the window a bit "Where we going?"

"The castle, mom is a princess" Henry says.

Emma rolls her eyes, but Roland is Ah-struck at the idea "Me a prince now?"

Emma smiles lovingly at him "You will be, but you will always be a little prince to me, just like Henry is."

Roland giggles "She is a fun mom Henry" he says.

As the carriage approaches the castle Emma gets nervous, sure she and Henry where excited and ready for the addition to the family. She hoped her parents and siblings would be too. As they pull up to the castle, Emma climbs out first, then she, one at a time, helps the boys out.

Snow comes out, as Emma lifts Roland up and sets him down on the ground, "Emma sweetheart" she says approaching, noticing Roland. "Who's this?"

Roland moves behind Emma. Emma smiles placing her hand on his head comfortingly, "This is Roland, my… my new son."

Snow's eyebrow arches, but then a smile forms on her face. "Hi there, Roland."

Roland holds onto Emma's dress and hand "Hi" he says shyly.

Snow squats down "Hi sweetheart… I guess I'm your grandma."

Roland looks up at Emma, who nods saying it was ok "Hi… Grammy."

Emma chuckles, lift Roland up "she is going to spoil you buddy."

Henry grins taking Emma's hand.

Snow looks at her daughter "You really look happy Emma. I never expected when you left this morning I would earn another grandson."

Emma looks between the boys "Believe me, I didn't expect this either. But I met this little guy, and I knew he was supposed to be mine."

Roland smiles and wraps his arms around her neck.

Henry grins "And I get a brother grandma" he chimes in.

"I see that Henry" Snow says with a grin "You ready to be a big brother?"

"Yes ma'am" Henry says.

Emma gently soothes down Henry's hair "They are already great friends, that's how me and Roland met."

A few weeks later, Emma is outside with the boys playing. Emma is counting; she was the seeker this time around for their game of hide-and-seek. Things had been going good; the boys loved each other, and thankfully with only a 2 year age difference they were fine with sharing a room. "Ten… ready or not here I come" Emma announces.

The boys chuckle from their spots; Roland behind a cement bench, and Henry behind the tree.

Emma walks around looking "Where are those boys of mine…?" she say peaking in the gazebo. Emma hears giggles "They have to be here somewhere…" she says looking beneath a fountain.

"Keep looking Emmy" Roland says. A few days before, Roland; while Emma was tucking him in, asked her about what he should call her. Emma gave the usual 'it's up to you' answer. Roland came up with Emmy, a combo of Emma and mommy; he claimed that her name for now, until he was ready to call her just mommy.

Emma smirks, going towards the voice. Emma sneaks up behind him, scooping him up into her arms, kissing his cheek "There's one of them" she cheers.

"Emmy" Roland cries with a giggle.

Emma places a few more kisses, then moves him around, placing him on her hip "You wanna help me find your brother?"

"That's cheating" Roland points out.

Emma chuckles "Babies can help their moms, that's not cheating."

Roland bit his lip, accepting her proposal "Okay" he says with a nod.

Henry is behind the tree, shaking his head.

"So buddy, where did he hide?" Emma asks.

Roland taps her shoulder and points to the tree where he saw Henry go behind.

Emma smirks, putting her son down, taking his hand. Emma tiptoes and wraps her arms around Henry "And here's the other one" she says kissing his head.

Henry giggles "Mom…"

Roland comes over and attacks them with a hug "We found you Henry."

Henry chuckles putting a arm around his brother "Yeah you did."

Emma smiles at her sons "You two are getting so good at this game." The boys smile, then Emma looks up "It's getting ready to rain boys, we better get inside alright?"

Both boys nod, running to the door. They get inside going straight to their quarters.

Emma chuckles falling behind, when she gets inside she bumps into her father. "Oh, hi dad."

"Hey Em" David says cupping the back of her head in a hug. "Where are the boys off to in a hurry?" he ask in a chuckle as they pull apart from the hug.

"It's about to rain, I told them lets head up to their room. I know you and mom have visitors, I'm sure they don't want to hear them running the halls dad."

David chuckles "You really love that boy don't you?"

Emma nods "I do, he may not have grown inside of me, below my heart. But he did grow in my heart, fast."

David smiles, taking his daughters hand into his "I'm glad you found each other than Emma. It's clear he loves you just as much."

Emma blushes "I better head up, thanks dad."

"You're welcome Emma" David says with a nod, turning to head back to where he was going.

Emma heads upstairs to her and her sons quarters, it was like they had their own little home, inside the castle. Emma stops in the door way, the boys are sitting at the table working on a puzzle she got them to work on together. It was a body of water, and a bridge with a bunch of lanterns floating up and above the water. Emma walks in, kissing both their heads. She scoops up Roland placing him on her lap as she stole his chair. "You guys are getting so close with this huh?"

They both nod "Yeah Mom" Henry says placing a piece in. "We should do this one day, make a wish and set a lantern up."

Emma chuckles "What you think buddy?" she asks Roland, who nods. "I will see if the next market trip, if we can get one."

That night Emma is asleep when a crack of thunder wakes her up, and the patter of little feet quickly follow. Her room door swings open, revealing the two, mop haired boys who dash to her bed. "What's wrong boys?"

"Thunder Emmy" Roland says with a shaky voice, making Emma wrap a arm securely around him.

"It's so loud and scary" Henry adds.

Emma scoots Henry closer "I know guys, storms are scary, but you're safe inside okay?" Both boys nod with a yawn "Go back to sleep my sweet boys" she says kisses both boys head "Mommy will protect you" she says running her fingers through their hair, quickly lulling them to sleep once again. Emma sighs in content as the boys fall into dream land.

A month later Emma is sitting in the garden, the fall air starting up now; watching the boys kick around a ball. She smiles, as she goes back to reading her book. When she feels a tap on her shoulder, she turns to see her grandma Regina, "Hey…" she says with a laugh, standing up.

Regina smiles wrapping her arms around Emma, and kisses her cheek "Hi sweetheart" she looks over at the boys "two now huh?"

Emma chuckles, looking over at them "Well, you know Henry" Emma points out. "The little one with curls is Roland. I… he stole my heart" she says with a smile.

Regina takes her hand "That's great Emma. But you do realize that two children, one of which isn't yours, will make finding a suiter nearly impossible."

Emma nods "They're the only ones I need grandma" she says with a smile. She looks over at the boys again "They're my world."

Regina runs her hand up and down Emma's arm "We will support you Emma. It's not a typical choice for a royal but, that's ok."

Emma laughs "Since when have we been typical?"

Regina laughs with a nod. "So, do I get to meet my new great grandson?"

Emma nods "Boys" she yells to get their attention. "Come here" she waves them over.

The 5 and 7 year olds come running over to their mom "Yeah mama?" Roland asks.

Emma proudly lifts up her younger son , placing him on her hip "I want you to meet someone."

Henry goes to Regina "Grams" he says giving her a hug.

Regina hugs him back, running her fingers through his hair "Hello sweetheart."

Emma grins "Roland, this is Regina. She is my grandma, your great-grandma."

"I call her grams" Henry chimes in.

"And you can call me whatever you please" Regina assures him.

Roland looks between the three "Grandma is grammy, so I will call you grams too" he announces with a smile.

Emma kisses his cheek "Okay sweet boys, go play" she says putting Roland back down, and the two run off.

"I can see why he stole your heart" Regina says watching them run off.

"He really has grandma, they both have" Emma says, smiling watching as her two true loves play.

 _The end._

 **Hope you all enjoyed. Thoughts?**


End file.
